Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Codon Stream's sample of a Vulpimancer from planet Vulpin. He was the second alien used by Ben. Appearance Wildmutt's general body shape appears to be a cross between a lion, a wolf and a gorilla. His teeth are very defined and are on the outside of his face. Vulpimancers have evolved without eyes, instead using smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three V-shaped gills on both sides of their neck. Ben's point of view while Wildmutt is depicted as being similar to a thermograph sensor, since it detects its surrounding with heat. The Omnitrix symbol is on a brace on his left shoulder while the Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat sensing ability, similar to pit vipers, that allows him to perceive thermal signatures of anything. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, he is able to track people from their scent many miles away. Wildmutt has above human strength and is very agile wherever he goes. He possess razor-sharp claws and and strong teeth. While Wildmutt is normally quadrupedal, he has the ability to stand on his rear haunches and brandish his front paws like fists. Also, Wildmutt has the ability to shoot sharp quills from his back, like a porcupine myth. 'Weaknesses' Wildmutt can't talk, instead, he communicates through barking and snarling sounds, so it makes it very hard trying to understand him. When he has a cold, Wildmutt's V-shaped gills on his neck gets blocked making him blind. This is the only way Wildmutt can see his surroundings through heat sensing. Moreover, his senses are unable to work to their fullest. He's pretty useless in a situation like that. His extreme senses are very sensitive, making him pretty much vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a loud sound or a horrible smell. 'Ben 10' He first appeared in ''And Then There Were 10'', where Ben used him while testing out the system. He then battled one of﻿ Vilgax's Drones and won. He was used in [[Permanent Retirement|''Permanent Retirement to]] escape the Limaxes in Aunt Vera's retirement home, and later to battle the one posing as Max. He later battled the Circus Freaks in [[Last Laugh|''Last Laugh]], and lost when Zombozo showed up. He than tried to save some builders in ''Lucky Girl'', but Gwen did all the work. A sick Wildmutt appeared in ''Side Effects'', where he was unable to stop Clancy's cockroaches because of his cold. He was used in ''Secrets'', where he lost to Vilgax. He later was used in the following episode, Truth ''to fight off two fellow Vulpimancers. He failed to stop The Great One in [[The Big Tick|''The Big Tick]]. Kevin was mentioned by Gwen to have used him to terrorize Tallahassee in ''Framed''. Ben then used him to try to stop Kevin from sending a cable car over the edge of the pier as Upgrade. In ''Camp Fear'', he was chased by the Living Mushrooms and captured with Max. Later, in ''Tough Luck'', he was used in a magic trick and in ''Ghostfreaked Out'', a dream Wildmutt that could talk like Ben tried to rescue a kid in a tree, but it proved this was a decoy from Ghostfreak. He was seen 4 times in ''Back with a Vengeance''. He was used in Ben 10,000 ''by Ben 10,000, to battle Vilgax. He chased down some robbers in [[Midnight Madness|''Midnight Madness]], but failed. A "baby Wildmutt" appeared in ''Don't Drink The Water'' to battle Hex. He appeared in ''Ben 10 vs the Negative 10: Part 2'' to battle the Negative 10, the Dr. Animo's monsters and the security robots controlled by the hypnotized Cooper. He was used to find an intruder in ''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'', but it turned out to be Gwen. Ben 10: Race Against Time Wildmutt appeared in the live-action movie, Race Against Time as the last alien Ben transforms into. He is able to defeat Eon when he froze time and helps Gwen with her magic trick. This made Ben and Gwen reach second place. In his live-action appearance, he looks more dark orange. 'Ben 10 Shorts' He appeared again in the short ''Dogged Pursuit'', recovering an old lady's stolen purse from the purse snatchers. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *The Ultimatrix has moved to the chest, also the brace on his shoulder is gone *His lips are orange instead of black *His skin tone will be lighter *His vocal effects are still provided by Dee Bradley Baker Footage of him was shown on TV in Fame. ''He appears in The Forge of Creation used by 10 year old Ben. In this episode he has his Ben 10 appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol has changed to green, his lips are orange and his garment is fully black. He made his first debut in Viktor: The Spoils used by 16 year old Ben, although he only appeared very briefly. He also was in It's Not Easy Being Gwen off screen searching for Doctor Animo. He appeared again in the episode Prisoner Number 775 is Missing to track down and beat Prisoner Number 775. When he transformed Gwen called his name out for him because as she said, "somebody has to do it.", because Wildmutt can't talk. When he fought Prisoner Number 775 he decided to go Ultimate Wildmutt for the first time. '''Alternate Future' In the possible future, Wildmutt is larger in size. The Omnitrix symbol has moved once more, this time to his forehead. He also has colored stripes on his back and sprouted a tail. His appearance has shifted to a more feline form. Appearances 'Ben 10' *And Then There Were 10 (first appearance) *Permanent Retirement *Last Laugh *Lucky Girl *Side Effects (sick) *Secrets x2 *Truth *The Big Tick *Framed (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Camp Fear *Tough Luck *Ghostfreaked Out (dream) *Back With a Vengeance x4 *Ben 10,000 (used by Ben 10,000) *Midnight Madness *Merry Christmas *Under Wraps *The Visitor *Don't Drink the Water (as Wildpup) *Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix x2 (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) *Ben 10: Race Against Time 'Ben 10 Shorts' * Dogged Pursuit 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *Fame (on TV) *The Forge of Creation (used by 10-year-old Ben) *Viktor: The Spoils (first appearance by 16 year old Ben, but unconscious) *It's Not Easy Being Gwen (mentioned) *Prisoner Number 775 is Missing (also went Ultimate) 'Videogame Appearances' Wildmutt appears in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (DS Only) as a Vulpimancer after defeating Darkstar in Hero Mode. Naming and Translations Trivia *Wildmutt is the second overall alien used by Ben *He's Ben's first intentional transformation. *Wildmutt is so far the only alien form known that can't speak English. In the episode Ghostfreaked Out, Ben did talk as Wildmutt, but this was only in a nightmare that involved Ghostfreak. He is also the first alien to appear without eyes *The first segment of his transformation sequence is the same to the one with Four Arms, XLR8 & Heatblast. *In ''Permanent Retirement'', Gwen commented that she has learned the Vulpimancer language or at least the closest thing possible to Vulpimancer communication. *His name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, Psina, means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming differences between him and Ripjaws. *In Secret of The Omnitrix, when Ben and Tetrax went to find the intruder, when Ben accidentally turned into Wildmutt, Tetrax called him a "Vulpin" which is actually the name of Wildmutt's species' homeworld. *If you count Race Against Time as the last episode in the original series then Wildmutt is the la st alien Ben transformed into in that series. *Wildmutt is the second alien that not to speak on his reappearance in Ultimate Alien, the first being Ripjaws. *He's the second alien from the original series to have a Ultimate Form, the first is Cannonbolt. *Wildmutt is the only alien that sees with its senses. *In Ultimate Alien Wildmutt's transformation sequence is almost the same from the Original Series. 'Gallery' mutt.jpg mutt 4.jpg mutt 6.jpg mutt 3.jpg mutt 2.jpg mutt 5.jpg|Attacking the Big Tick mutt 7.jpg|Prototypes FutureWildmutt10.jpg Vulpimancers.png Wildmutt ua.jpg ben10-Wildmutt.jpg Wildmutt3.jpg Mutt 7.jpg WildmuttRaceAgainstTime.png Wildmutt UA.JPG Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png WildmuttBen10.png Wildmutt and Gwen.jpg ﻿ Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Allies